lpmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Split
ide: hahaha. Classic page, fellas. why all the hate on open source and privacy (please answer this question)ross- we dont hate it, its indifferent to us but its annoying to hear about it all the time Foreword by Elias: foreword by viktor: are you seriously trying to say that you left because I like free software? what actually happened was that they who now call themselves ICRT were leaving me out of everything secretly and weren't actually my friends, and when I found out, I left because I don't need those kinds of people in my life. "the brits" joined me, and together we formed the much more powerful group known as Terror Güm (there's a space in the name, titman). also, linux is actually really good I suggest you use it Subterraforeword by Ernest: I apologise if the information on this page has sparked controversy or anger, that was not the intent. This page documents the events in an obviously exaggerated, unfunny, potentially funny but probably not, semi nonsensical, not serious and kinda dumb way for the purposes of storytelling and creating more pages for the wiki. Nothing on this page should be regarded as truth, facts or opinions apart from the core information about how LP:MC existed, a splinter group was formed after the theoretical event "The Split" and the fact that Viktor and The Brits currently remain in LP:MC or it's new name "Terror Güm" which is a pretty nice name tbh. I mean uhhhhh my name jeff comment: joke or not, it's still Lies and Slander Forewordrd by Ross: Viktor it's capital F. Talking about F I have to press it in memory of this event. The authors interpretation of the historical case seems to be one side of the story. On the other side of it all the split happened because of different ideological ideas between the two "groups". One was less conservative; less keen on records or clarity; they emphasised user freedom of choice instead of universal truths; secrecy and secularism; freedom of creation. Foreword by Ross: Viktor it's capital F. Talking about F I have to press it in memory of this event. The authors interpretation of the historical case seems to be one side of the story. On the other side of it all the split happened because of different ideological ideas between the two "groups". One was less conservative; less keen on records or clarity; they emphasised user freedom of choice instead of universal truths; secrecy and secularism; freedom of creation. The other were maximalists - trying to reach the best possible performance, custumisation out of their software or way of life, choosing translucency to their own members, secrecy to the watchfully eye of the government for the sake of secrecy; innovation. Which ever way of life is better is up to every man to interpret themselves but due to the tribalistic characteristics of internet groups, the two split up, creating their own sense of humour, expanding on it in a different manner, choosing their own abodes and means of communication. Blaming and demonising Viktor as the start of this event factually false. A brewing understanding, that being together with all these people, (who in ICRT's thoughts were less advanced in social environments, "nosy" on certain things and stressing certain values despite the groups different outlook) for ICRT wasn't substantial or content enough. Therefore they decided to succeed from the group, letting the other half tend for themselves however they wanted to. While Viktor and ICRT's representatives were the catalyst, the whole cause cannot be attributed to one side of it all. comment: you're still saying you're the ones who left and not us, which is wrong, and you're saying it was because of ideology and not what I stated below, which is also wrong The Split is possibly the darkest and at the same time happiest event in recorded lads history. It all started a year or so ago with Viktor's neverending quest to bring the proprietary software engineers to justice for their many crimes against non proprietary software enthusiasts. Viktor's crusade is neverending and had consumed a lot of what was once a standart mentally ill member of The Lads Banter. His hate and lust for vengeance grew as the months passed to the point where everyone else became affected by the proton radiation emitting from his various war machines. Having had enough of this warmongering, several members of LP:MC split off away from Viktor and The Brits who remained in LP:MC. It is worth mentioning that The Brits were heavily influenced by Viktor's free software engineer teachings so they didn't see a problem with anything. Once separated the new group (now known as ICRT or just "The Mumble" despite not using Mumble anymore) enjoys an age of prosperity and healthy sorrow while it is assumed that Viktor's investigation and crusade against the evils of the software lands are ongoing. Despite the hostilities during the event itself, both groups are neutral towards each other currently. There are no active battles between them and the last conflicts were back in May or June of 2017. The future for both groups is uncertain and wether or not their fates will lead them back together is unknown, one thing is certain however - Linux is a useless piece of shit meme os for gay software developers, hipsters and people who want to be different for no reason. "Are you seriously trying to say that y-" The Rat Movie III by Ricegum available for download on Steam Category:Events